


Missing You

by Pey119



Series: Works from inspirations that I won't update regularly but will eventually finish but needed out of my drafts before they were deleted [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Divorce, Drunk Texting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Texting, Toxic Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Will hasn't seen Nico since they broke up their junior year of high school, and he certainly isn't expecting him to show up at his house.~Nico's been dreaming about running ever since he found out he was pregnant. But the ring on his finger is like a chain.~trans!Nico, mentioned abuse and rape, human au
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Works from inspirations that I won't update regularly but will eventually finish but needed out of my drafts before they were deleted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> so like obviously some triggers for abuse, mental and physical, all child abuse will be mentioned, never described

Will knew Nico long before he showed up on his doorstep soaked to the bone. 

_High school sweethearts. It sounded a lot easier than what happened between them._

_Will sat on Percy Jackson's couch, a year before he would graduate and go to college, hands shaking and heart broken. Percy sat across from him, unnaturally silent, his green eyes judging and defensive._

_"You broke up."_

_The statement was a last blow, the last shot to the head. Will collapsed backward with a sense of defeat._

_"We did," he whispered._

_"Why."_

_It wasn't a question or any lighthearted word he always heard from Percy. It was a demand, a proclamation of disappointment._

_"We...we didn't wok out."_

_"Bullshit. You owe me more than that. You..." Percy clenched his fists. "I told you that if you hurt him, I'd hurt you. So tell me why."_

_Will wouldn't have said it in any normal situation, but this wasn't normal or even dreamed about, and his emotions were at an all-time low._

_"He's too in love with you for us to work out."_

_All the anger drained out of Percy as the words washed over him. "Wait...what?"_

_"He's in love with you," Will repeated. "Not me. We can't make a relationship work like that, no matter how much I care about him."_

_Percy moved his mouth but no words came out, instead looking like the fish in the aquarium in the corner of the room. Annabeth sat beside her boyfriend and put her head in her hands, a soft breath escaping her lips._

_"Way to just come out and say it, Will," she muttered. "No warning or anything."_

_"The signs should have been warning enough."_

_"He never noticed the signs. Why do you think he's so shocked?"_

_"He...likes...me?" Percy asked._

_"Loves," Will corrected._

_"But..." Percy shook his head. "No, he doesn't."_

_"Percy..." Annabeth put a hand on his back. "He does."_

_"For how long?"_

_"A while now."_

_"It doesn't make sense," Percy insisted. "He wouldn't have gotten with Will."  
_

_"That's why we started fighting," Will admitted. "I felt like he was trying to use me to get over you, that we weren't dating just because he liked me."_

_"Was it true?" Annabeth asked._

_Will looked down at his hands, noticed the callouses, tried not to picture Nico's hands in them. "I don't know."_

_"Well if it wasn't true-"_

_"I can't date him when he's in love with you! It's wrong, it's so wrong!"_

_"But you know him! You know he's not going to get over this!" Percy argued. "He's...he's going to do something!"_

_"I'm not staying in a relationship because of that!"_

_"He...what?"_

_"His dad has a lot of pull and politics in LA," Annabeth explained. "It was a perfect place for him to move, or at least in his dad's eyes. He could still keep track of him."_

_"LA..." Will's heart was in his stomach. "Is he okay?"_

_"I don't know, Will, but...a little heartbreak is expected." Annabeth sat next to him on the park bench, her gloved hands wrapped tight around her coffee mug. "It's a breakup, and we all know Nico. He's...he runs from his problems, it's just who he is."_

_"When do you think he'll be back?"_

_Annabeth stared at the snow-covered grass. "I think you should be questioning_ if _he'll come back."_

_"Why wouldn't he?"  
_

_"Didn't you hear what I just said? He runs from his problems, Will," she whispered. "This city, it's a problem. He's going to keep running until he can't anymore."_

_"I never meant to hurt him."_

_"I know."_

_"I think I love him."_

_"I know."_

_**5:02 AM 12/1/2012** _

_**To: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >** _

**_I know we left off on a bad note. I'm sorry it couldn't be different. I guess I just want you to know I'm always here if you need me_ **

**_Read, 6:00 Am 12/1/2012_ **

**_9:40 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_I'm drunk and need someone to talk to_ **

**_9:42 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_I get scared a lot_ **

**_9:42 4/5/2014_**

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_are you okay?_ **

**_9:44 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_I wish we would have worked out_ **

**_9:44 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_you were so good to me_ **

**_9:45 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_I wish so too_ **

**_We could have been good_ **

**_9:46 PM 4/5/2014_ **

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_but it's over now_ **

_**9:56 PM 4/5/2014** _

_**are you okay?** _

_**11:42 AM 4/6/2014** _

_**From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >** _

_**I just needed to sleep. I won't text you again** _

**_11:50 AM 4/6/2014_ **

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_I'm okay with you texting me_ **

**_11:51 AM 4/6/2014_ **

**_*chat deleted by Nico🧛♂️*_ **

**_5:42 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_do you remember when I first came out?_ **

**_5:43 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_how can I stop gender dysphoria?_ **

**_6:30 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_Nico! I'm so glad to hear from you!_ **

**_I can send you some links if that's alright?_ **

**_6:31 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_And happy birthday!!_ **

**_6:33 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_yeah, that would be great_ **

**_6:33 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_and thank you_ **

**_6:41 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_link one_ **

**_link two_ **

**_6:43 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_To: Nico🧛♂️---- >_ **

**_link three_ **

**_6:50 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_thank you_ **

**_7:02 AM 1/28/2016_**

**_*chat deleted by Nico🧛♂️*_ **

**_9:43 AM 3/14/2016_**

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_Jackson said Nico has texted you. When was the last time?_ **

**_9:50 AM 3/14/2016_**

**_To: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_his birthday. He was having gender dysphoria. Why? Is everything okay?_ **

**_9:52 AM 3/14/2016_**

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_he hasn't been himself since his birthday. around that time. maybe it's just that. I'll be flying out there tomorrow_ **

**_9:55 AM 3/14/2016_**

**_To: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_will you let me know?_ **

**_9:57 AM 3/14/2016_**

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_yes_ **

**_11:00 AM 3/16/2016_ **

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_he refuses to see me, but he's alive. doctors can't tell me because of patient confidentiality, but I've been getting some bills_ **

**_11:30 AM 3/16/2016_ **

**_To: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_do you think he's trying to get the transition surgeries?_ **

**_11:34 AM 3/16/2016_ **

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**_I think so. I let him know I will fly back to LA if he needs me_ **

**_3:30 PM 7/12/2016_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_do you believe in God?_ **

**_3:40 PM 7/12/2016_ **

**_*chat deleted by Nico🧛♂️*_ **

**_4:00 AM 9/22/2016_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_where do you live now?_ **

**_5:30 AM 9/22/2016_ **

**_To: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_dude we've been so worried about you wtf_ **

**_here's my address. link_ **

**_please come visit. I miss you_ **

**_5:33 AM 9/22/2016_ **

**_*link opened in maps by Nico🧛♂️*_ **

**_5:35 AM 9/22/2016_ **

**_From: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_let me know if you move_ **

**_*chat deleted by Nico🧛*_**

**_12:00 AM 12/3/2016_ **

**_To: Nico🧛♂️ ---- >_ **

**_I got my own place! Here's the address if you still want it_ **

**_link_ **

**_3:33 AM 12/3/2016_ **

**_*link opened in maps by Nico🧛♂️*_ **

**_3:45 AM 12/3/2016_ **

**_*chat deleted by Nico🧛♂️*_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Will had always enjoyed the rain. It always brought him peace, always helped him fall asleep. It was something to do with the rhythm, maybe, or his past was still haunting him. Because Nico di Angelo liked the rain. Nico di Angelo liked a lot of things he wasn't able to feel neutral about anymore.

But he never expected one of those things to bring Nico di Angelo back to him.

It was late, maybe four or five in the morning when he awoke from his sleep. It was raining, pouring outside his window. The curtains were still pulled aside from the morning light, and in the haze of sleep, he was able to watch the streams of water race down the other side of the glass. It almost lulled him back to sleep, would have if he didn't hear the knocking on the front door.

The late hour of the night was what brought him to his feet so fast and out of his sleepy state. There was no _good_ reason anyone would be knocking now, let alone anything _just okay_. Every scenario in his head was worst than the last, and he grabbed a knife before practically running to the door.

When he peeked through the peephole, however, the knife was forgotten.

He threw the door open to find Nico di Angelo standing on his front porch, soaked to the bone, a small child clutched to his side. It was dark, it was cold, and when he spoke, his voice was different. Too different.

"Can we come in?"

Will watched from the doorway as Nico tucked the little girl into the guest bed. He was different, so different than the boy that he had dated in high school, but some things never changed, even with him. His hair was still dark as ever, and his eyes the same. And the way he walked, Will could tell his binder was bothering him, and his muscles still tensed when anyone got too close.

But they hadn't spoken. Nico had muttered a "don't call _anyone_ " before doing what he had to do to get the kid warm and safe. Will let him, understood that no child should be out in the rain for long, watched in silence as Nico shushed her to sleep.

Will didn't see much of her, but she looked a little too much like Nico di Angelo.

Only when she was asleep with a stuffed bear clutched to her chest did Nico tiptoe out of the room. He closed the door behind him, his wet clothes still sticking to his pale skin, his hair still wet and dripping water down his face.

"My room's the next one over," Will whispered. "Take a shower and get some dry clothes, and take that binder off. Then we'll talk."

Nico hesitated, glanced at the closed door and his hand still on the doorknob.

"I'll be in the kitchen making coffee," Will said. "If anyone comes in, they have to go through me first. She'll be okay."

Nico accepted this with a nod and turned around, going into Will's bedroom and closing the door. Will was left standing in the hallway, still bone-tired, anxiety and adrenaline running through his veins. Nico wasn't there just for a visit.

But all he could do was turn around and go to the kitchen, start some coffee and warm soup, try to prepare himself for the first conversation with his ex-boyfriend in years. Too many questions already littered his mind, but the main one was if Nico was alright.

He had to be at the hospital in six hours, but he drank some coffee and waited for Nico to meet him at the small table in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes went by before Nico crept in, swimming in Will's clothes, dry with his binder off. He sat across from Will at the table, his pale face so small. He looked too sick for Will's liking.

"Do you want some coffee?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "With-"

"Extra sugar, I know." Will made Nico a cup and refilled his own before sitting back down. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Nico nodded. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "But you have to promise me something first. Promise me two things."

"Okay..."

"Promise me you'll never let me go back, no matter how hard I try, and promise me you won't contact the authorities."

"Nico..."

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise," Will said. "Now tell me what happened. Why you decided to drop off the face of the earth. We've all been so worried... What happened?"

Nico played with his mug. "Long story."

"I want to hear it. All of it." Will frowned. "You still wear your binder, right? So you weren't in the hospital for transformation surgeries?"

Nico glanced up at him. "No... Who told you I was?"

"That's what your father thought the hospital bills were from."

"No, those were from having Flavia."

Will's soul made a painful jump into his throat and out of his body. "She's...yours..."

"Yeah, what'd you think?"

Will took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaking hands. "Flavia?"

"Her hair, she's blonde," Nico answered. "It was so different than mine and I just...I don't know, I always knew I was going to choose _something_ my mother would have liked."

Will stood and grabbed a bottle of vodka from under the sink, spilling a tad into his coffee. He held it out to Nico, who declined with a shake of his head.

"Who's is she?" Will asked. "Just...just tell me the story. I'll stop interrupting."

Nico glanced at the vodka like he was debating it again before sighing. "When I moved out to California, I met this guy. His...his name's Bryce. At first he was amazing. Charming. I fell hard."

Will poured another shot's worth into his coffee.

"Then...things got worse, slowly. He would drink after a bad day at work, and every day turned into a bad day. And his anger...he had so much anger... He was in pain but his pain was consuming _me_. There was no telling him 'no'. There were...there were no condoms. I got pregnant a couple of weeks after we met-"

"A couple _weeks_?" Will asked. "Are you fuc-"

"Let me finish, cause I hate talking about it," Nico cut off. "Yes, a couple of weeks. The hospital visits...physically and mentally, I was declining. Being pregnant with Via was the worst thing. The dysphoria... And he wouldn't let me wear my binder... When I did, he'd...he'd get angry and...and I'd end up at the hospital again..."

He took his ring off and held it up for Will to see. "Then...then he proposed...and I was pregnant, and my brain...I had to say yes, I didn't see any other choice... We got married and I didn't see any option to run."

"But you wanted to. You asked me for my address so long ago. You wanted to."

Nico shrugged. "More like dreamed about it. It was the fantasy that played in my mind to get me to sleep."

"So why now?" Will asked. "Why'd you run? What happened?"

Nico's sad eyes flickered with anger. "He hit Flavia."

* * *

Will called in sick for the first time in his life. He just couldn't stand to leave Nico alone, not when it took hours for him to fall asleep. He laid beside his daughter, curled against her, the blankets pulled up to his chin.

Adorable. He was absolutely adorable. But seeing him filled Will's chest with anger. Bryce Lawrence...

He had never wanted to kill before, but now he did.

To think of what Nico had been going through, to think about how Flavia was made...it made him physically sick. And he was still in this mood when his phone went off around nine in the morning.

**_From: Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_ **

**has Nico contacted you? He's been reported missing in Los Angeles**

**To: _Nico's dad 😈 ---- >_**

**come over**

Bryce had already reported him missing...what the fuck? How could he be so horrible? What did he even expect to happen?

Or did he just want to ruin Nico's life for leaving him? Make him unable to go out and live freely?

It took only fifteen minutes for Nico's dad to show up on his doorstep. Will swung the door open before he could knock and wake Nico up, putting a finger to his lips in the universal sign to _keep the fuck quiet._

"Solace, what's going on?" Haden "Hades" di Angelo asked, those dark eyes boring into him just as Nico's always did. "You know where he is?"

"Keep your voice down and come in. I have a lot to tell you without us waking him up."

As soon as he heard that his son was there, Hades walked into the house and looked around. "Where is he? He's okay?"

"He's okay, but we _need_ to talk before you see him."

"Why? I already told both of you I was fine with him transitioning. If he got his surgeries and the, the whatever they're called, it's fine with me-"

"He didn't get his surgeries."

Hades frowned, different thoughts crossing his face before he set his keys and phone down on a side table. "Tell me everything, Solace."

Will gestured to the kitchen. "I'll start some coffee, but you might need a muscle relaxer."

Hades followed him into the small kitchen and sat in the chair his son had only hours before. "Just tell me."

"I'm going to make you promise what Nico made me promise before I tell you," Will started. "He said to promise not to let him go back, and to promise not to contact the authorities."

Hades grumbled in his throat but nodded. "Go on, tell me."

"As soon as he got out there he got with this guy, Bryce. Apparently, he was a drunk and abuser. Controlling. He got him pregnant-"

"Excuse me?"

Will knew that tone, remembered how scary Hades had been when he was first dating Nico. But this was a collective anger, he shared it with him, and the fear passed quickly.

"Yeah, and they got married. Apparently, the hospital bills were from the abuse and having Flavia."

"Flavia."

"Nico's daughter."

Hades put his head in his hands and let out a low breath. "We're killing this Bryce."

"I was hoping you'd help me," Will agreed.

"Why'd he finally leave the dick?" Hades asked. "What brought him home?"

"He hit Flavia."

Hades stood up and started to pace. "I'll get on a plane tonight, as soon as I-"

"No!" Nico yelled from the doorway, his hair a mess from sleeping, his face still as pale as ever. "No one's hurting Bryce."

"Nico..." Hades grabbed his son and pulled him close to his chest. "I'm so glad you're home."

Nico laid his head against Hades, some tears threatening to overspill. "Dad...please don't hurt him."

"Why not?"

"I love him."

Will flinched as if he was punched in the gut. Neither di Angelo noticed.

But Nico wasn't a di Angelo anymore. Nor was he a Solace.

"Nico, is Flavia still asleep?" Will asked.

Nico nodded, head still on his father's chest. "Yeah, she's out."

Hades moved them to the table and sat beside his son in the chairs. Nico didn't let go of his father's sleeve but let the movement happen.

"You'll move back in with me," Hades said. "You can have your old room, and Flavia can have the guest bedroom-"

"No," Nico denied.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I'm staying here with Will," Nico whispered. "Bryce knows where you live. If he comes looking... I can't come face-to-face with him again, dad, I can't. _Please_ , _papa_. I can't."

Hades sighed before looking to Will. "This is okay with you?"

Will nodded. "He's safe with me. They're both safe with me."

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding. "Fine," he relented. "You'll stay here. I can bring your old clothes over that you didn't take with you to Los Angeles. Those should fit you just fine."

Nico suddenly became interested in a loose string on his sleeve. "Yeah..."

Hades didn't notice Nico's change in thought, but Will immediately noted the occurrence in his brain. _Later_ , he decided. _When Hades leaves._

"So...um...breakfast?" Will asked. 

Nico seemed a little green as he shook his head. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Nico, you need to eat," Hades protested. "You and Flavia both need to."

"Dad, I'm tired. I'm hurting. I just want to lay down."

"I can bring breakfast to you," Will offered. "Go lay down and I'll bring you a tray. Then I can assess your injuries and see if we have to go to the hospital-"

" _No_ -"

"Nico, listen to him," Hades ordered. "Or you'll be moving in with me."

"I'm a grown adult, I can make my own choices!"

"And I am your father, and no matter how old you are, I can still see you are in need of assistance."

Nico ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "Fine, I'm going to bed. Just go home, dad. I'm fine here."

"If you need _anything_ , you call me-"

"I will."

"I'll be back later today. What size clothes does Flavia wear?"

"She's four, usually she fits in 4t. Other times they're a little big and she needs 3t. She's tiny."

"Okay, I'll be back later with clothes for both of you so I can meet her."

"You could around dinner time," Will offered. "Bring Hazel if she wants to see them. I'll cook for all of us."

Hades looked to Nico. "You want to see Hazel?"

Nico nodded.

"Okay, Will, I'll take you up on that offer," Hades accepted. "Thank you."

Will nodded and walked him to the door. When he was finally gone, he let his shoulders sag in relief. "Damn, Nico, your father's still terrifying."

Nico walked over from the kitchen, his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes not finding humor in the statement like he usually would. "Hey, Will?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I never really asked you...and we haven't talked about...how we left things..." Nico muttered. "And I just claimed that Flavia and I would stay here...I never asked you."

"You don't have to," Will held a hand out to him, smiling when Nico took it. "I'm just glad you two got out alive. And...it's really good to see you again."

Nico wiped a stray tear. "It's really good to see you, too, Will."


End file.
